Piece By Piece
by HoldOnAngel
Summary: Every piece of our lives is magical, no matter the time or place. For each part is something big, and together they make the puzzle, the puzzle of our life. A collection of memories, of a boy and butler and what they shared, both in love and out. YAOI, SebaCiel boyxboy... Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1 Anything

**1. Chess **

Ciel sat in between Sebastian legs, playing with the chess board in front of him. Sebastian stroked the bluenettes head, pulling softly on his hair, making the young Earl smile at the feeling.

"Sebastian, it's your turn" Said Ciel softly. Sebastian smiled and with a flick of his hand one of the pawns moved. Ciel quickly moved his piece, sending the pawn flying. The ebony haired demon faked being annoyed, making Ciel smile.

"I love it when you smile" said a smirking Sebastian. Ciel blushed and threw a chess piece at him. Sebastian caught it effortlessly and looked at it. "The knight of the board," he sighed "Bound to protect the king and the queen yet can still cast checkmate."

"Reminds me of you" Said a quiet Ciel. Sebastian cast his eyes from the piece into a single cobalt blue eye. Reaching for the back of Ciel's head, Sebastian undid the eye patch, letting it fall into Ciel's lap.

Stroking the closed eyelid, he laid a gentle kiss on it. Suddenly the eye opened; showing his mark. Sebastian smiled, for Ciel belonged to him, like a knight belonged to a king.

* * *

**2. Lessons**

Ciel groaned; letting his head hit the desk. He hated lessons, especially the ones taught by Sebastian. It seemed that both his violin and dance teachers couldn't make it and Sebastian had stepped in to take their place.

At said moment Sebastian waltzed through the doors to Ciel's study. Sebastian placed his glasses on his nose and tucked some of his hair behind his ear. Ciel groaned again. He really hated when Sebastian was prepared.

"Are you ready for your lessons young master?" The bluenette lowered his head towards the desk once again and growled. He didn't have time for stupid lessons. He had plenty of paperwork to get to and a mission to finish for the Queen.

"Sebastian, do I really have to?" "I have way to much paperwork and those are much more important that dance lessons." The butler lowered his head.

"I'm sorry my Lord" Ciel raised his head slightly; giving the demon his best puppy dog eyes. Sebastian sighed, giving into the eyes and the playful pout. "Fine, we can postpone your violin lessons."

Ciel nearly jumped out of his chair in delight… "Hang on, what about the dance lessons….." Sebastian smirked.

"Those are a different story."

* * *

**3. Costumes**

Ciel was upset. He had been forced once again into a pirates outfit. He hated it, with every morsel of his demon soul. It brought back so many unwanted memories, memories of Alois, Elizabeth and the others, all those who were dead.

A hundred years had passed and Ciel was once again the Queens Guard Dog. Both he and Sebastian had returned, making up excuses as to why there had been no Phantomhives for a century.

Ciel was currently on a mission, except this mission was simple, too simple. They were to find the person behind a series of raping's and kidnaps. The only thing that was strange was that the Queen had given them three names and had pointed them in only the direction of one.

The man they were after was a man named Elliot John-Rome, an attractive nobleman in England who had recently been accused of sexual assault.

Ciel shivered when he thought about attractive noblemen and kidnapping. It brought to any memories, some he definitely did not want to remember. Speaking of memories, where had that god awful nephew of the Viscount Druitt gone off to. He was one of the lead suspects….. Like uncle, like nephew!

Suddenly, the bluenette was tapped on the shoulder. Jumping slightly, Ciel turned around to come face to face with his eternal butler. Kissing him quickly, Ciel waited for the news. He wanted to finish this case as soon as possible and get home, for tonight he was rewarding Sebastian, his way of saying thank you. ***O.o….. Can't wait to write that later =)***

"My Lord, there seems to be a slight problem…." Sebastian trailed off. Ciel eyed him cautiously.

"Does it somehow involve a dress?" he asked suspiciously. Sebastian sadly nodded, hiding the trademark smirk under his bowed head.

"Yes it does sir, and our kidnapper might not be the only one enjoying it this time." The young Earl sighed.

"Just remember, it's your job to get me out of it" "One way or another!" Sebastian bowed. "Of course, my young Lord"

Ciel smirked. Maybe getting into a dress might not be so bad.

* * *

**4. Pain**

"Seb….as…..tian" Ciel moaned, holding in the feeling, watching through half lidded eyes as Sebastian watched him hungrily, wanting to unwrap his present, his reward and use it to his own pleasure.

Ciel (with the aid of Grell) had somehow wrapped himself up in ribbon and was lying on the lounge naked. For it was Sebastian's birthday and Ciel could not think of anything else he would like. Grell on the other hand thought that the demon brat was going to be punished for the pain he had put his Sebby-chan through.

Ciel purposely stretched, showing off more exposed skin. He was careful however, not letting the ribbon fall in any places for they had been placed strategically, teasing the elder whilst covering the younger demon where needed.

"Young ma….Ciel, what exactly are you doing?" Sebastian crept towards the lounge, towards his prize. "Do you know how tempting you look" breathed Sebastian in Ciel's ear, the bluenette supressed a shudder.

"Happy Birthday Sebastian" said Ciel softly before reaching up and pulling Sebastian into a heated kiss. Taking advantage of the elder's shocked state he slid his tongue into the heated cavern and explored Sebastian mouth. "He tastes like cinnamon and something sweet." Ciel noted.

Breaking away for air, Ciel studied Sebastian face. It was flushed a soft pink and his eyes showed his feelings, lust, pleasure and more than anything, hunger for Ciel.

The younger gulped and guided Sebastian's hands towards the bow sitting on Ciel chest, the ribbon pressed against Ciel's nipples with every move, making them stiffen and creating delicious friction. The ebony haired demons' hands trembled with the ribbon, each move making the bluenette moan and writhe.

Sebastian ripped the ribbon, letting it fall on either side of Ciel's body. Ciel arched his back, bones popping and relaxing after being in the same position for hours. Sebastian watched as the body writhed and moved, exposing more skin than he could handle.

Gathering Ciel's hands, Sebastian fixed one of the pieces of severed ribbons around them, making sure Ciel could not escape. Then he gathered another strip and covered Ciel's eyes, making his body tense up more.

"You don't need to see to feel" Ciel shuddered and felt the familiar feeling in his stomach. Ciel squirmed and blushed, feeling Sebastian body on his. There was nothing between them, no clothes or extra emotions.

All there was pain. Pure pain and pleasure, and Ciel wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**5. Sickness**

Ciel coughed softly. It seemed that he was coming down with something, for it was to light to be an asthma attack and too heavy for anything else. Suddenly his study door creaked open and a head of raven locks popped through the door.

"Sir, are you alright." The young Earl nodded; getting up from his chair. He started to walk towards Sebastian but his legs felt like lead. Slowly his eyesight began to waver and he could feel his lungs constricting.

"Sebas….tian" "Do you know where" Ciel hacked and coughed "my ventolin is?" Sebastian shook his head and watched as Ciel grimaced. "Sebastian" said a hoarse Ciel "It should be in my bedside drawer, grab it now." The pentagram in his eye flashed and Sebastian quickly bowed, racing off to get his masters puffer.

Ciel wobbled and sat back down in his chair. He could feel another attack coming but tried to stop it. He could feel his eyes rolling into the back of his head and his mind getting foggy. "God damn it, where had Sebastian got too?"

What the bluenette couldn't see was Sebastian getting frustrated with Ciel's ventolin. Finally managing to figure it out, the elder placed the ventolin gently on Ciel's lips and pressed the top. The young earl gasped, sucking in the disgusting medication.

Ciel hacked and coughed, saliva running down his chin. He reached up to wipe it off but Sebastian beat him to it, licking it off cleanly. Ciel blushed bright pink and scowled.

"Are you alright now my Lord?" Ciel slowly nodded, his fatigue getting to him.

"Seb….ast…..ian" Sebastian's head shot up. "Take me to my room…." Suddenly Ciel collapsed. Sebastian sighed and carefully picked up the Earl's sleeping form. Cradling him in his arms Sebastian quickly walked to the bluenette's room.

Laying the young Earl gently on the bed, Sebastian took of his shoes, vest, rings and eye patch. Wrapping the quilt around the boys sleeping form Sebastian lent down and kissed Ciel's temple. "Sleep well, my young Lord."

* * *

**Hey!**

**So, this is my newest story. I plan to write 5 things each time and upload at least once a week... I hope anyway. **

**They won't all be SebaCiel... Some will include other characters and different relationships. There will also be poems and other wacky things so be prepared!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed Piece by Piece and I cannot wait to write more!**

**Anyway, have fun and until next time**

**Sam**


	2. Chapter 2 Nightmares

**Hey!**

**So, I have decided to scrap the whole '5 different scene' thing for this collection since then I will be uploading a little more and all!  
**

**Song on the end is called Brave Song by Tada Aoi from Angel Beats.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Black Butler, the characters or the plot. If I did then yaoi would be the entire thing!  
**

* * *

The boy knew nightmares, this Sebastian knew of. However, no matter how violent the dream was, or how many tears streamed down the young Lord's face, never once did he call for the demon. "Maybe the young master is scared" thought Sebastian as he finished his chores for the night.

However, just as Sebastian was going to retire for the night he heard a high pitched scream, like no other. Sebastian flew towards the young master's bedroom and slammed open the door, to see a man, dressed in black with his hand over Ciel's mouth.

Ciel's eyes widened at the sight of the butler. Hair messed and clothes wrinkled, he looked like he had stepped out of a wind storm. Without even uttering a single word, Ciel's eye glowed in the dark room, illuminating the pentagram for the intruder to see.

Sebastian, already aware of his orders twisted the man to face him. With a quick glance at Ciel he tore off the head of the intruder, gathering his soul quickly and swallowing it whole. The demon licked the remnants of the soul off his fingers and quickly wiped the blood on the body lying at his feet.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Ciel's head turned his way and his eyes held fright. Sebastian subconsciously wrapped his arms around the child's middle and hoisted him onto his lap. He rocked Ciel as tears rolled down his face.

The bluenette hiccupped and tried to breathe. He rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder and breathed in Sebastian's sweet intoxicating smell. "What happened?" asked the butler, pulling Ciel impossibly closer.

"I…. don't know" hiccupped Ciel. The demon rubbed his hands up and down Ciel's back soothingly. "I thought….. It was them" "I thought….. They had come back to get me."

Sebastian lifted the young boys chin and stared deep into his mismatched eyes. Never had he seen Ciel break down like this. The boy that was always so prideful and arrogant was now sitting in his lap, crying and freaking out.

Sebastian placed his lips to Ciel's head and kissed it softly, before kissing away the tears that stubbornly rolled down the Earl's cheeks. Placing Ciel on the bed behind him, Sebastian took off his tailcoat and climbed in next to Ciel.

Pulling the boy towards him, Sebastian began to sing to the child. Ciel rested his head on the butler chest and tried to regain his breath. Ciel's eyes closed and his breathing evened out. For he never heard the song Sebastian was singing.

_**I was always walking alone, when I turned around everyone was far behind**_

_**Even so I kept walking, that was what strength was**_

"_**I'm not afraid of anything anymore," I try to whisper to myself**_

_**Everyone becomes alone someday living on only in memories**_

_**So that I can love and laugh even in loneliness I will fight**_

_**I will show no tears**_

_**I was always walking alone, everyone was waiting**_

_**Everyone becomes alone someday living on only in memories**_

_**Even so it's fine; I will call these peaceful feelings my companions**_

_**Living somewhere I will someday forget the days that I spent with everyone as well**_

_**At that time I won't be strong anymore**_

_**With the weakness of a normal girl tears will overflow**_


	3. Chapter 3 Flying

**Hey!**

**So this little fic here was inspired by the Mary Poppin's song "Let's Go Fly A Kite". Yeah, I know, crazy as it sounds, it has been stuck in my head all week and this story just popped in because of it! So for the first little while, sing Let's Go Fly A Kite and see what I mean... I hope so anyway...**

** Anyway, see you next time =)**

**Sam**

* * *

The wind blew against the kite, making it violently bash in the breeze. Ciel frowned, scared that it would break. The ten year old had never had the opportunity to fly a kite before, since his parents were often too busy to play with him.

Sebastian took the handle off the young boy and winded the kite in; making tears form in Ciel's eyes. The demon resisted the urge to let the kite go back up in the air and continued pulling it in, never once looking at the young Earl.

"Sebastian, why did you bring it down?" the boy asked, masking his sadness. Sebastian patted the boys head in a comforting fashion.

"I'm sorry my Lord, the wind looked like it was going to tear the kite to shreds." Ciel nodded his head sadly. "Don't worry; we can fly it again tomorrow." Ciel's head shot up and a smirk crossed his face. For even when they were outside doing something fun he never smiled.

"I wish I was a kite, I could fly away from here, and leave my revenge behind" mumbled Ciel under his breath, barely loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

Suddenly and idea sprung into Sebastian heads. Cradling the boy into his arms, Sebastian leapt into the air, making the boy wrap his arms around the demon's neck in surprise. "A kite huh, well, I guess we can try."

A smile appeared on Ciel's face, then flying off again in a second. Sebastian smirked and tightened his grip on Ciel as wings spouted out of his back. Brilliant black wings surrounded both the demon and boy, wrapping them in a warm embrace.

The demon kissed Ciel's nose affectionately, only to have the boy scrunch it up in confusion and embarrassment. For the demon knew Ciel hated affection at times. As they landed on the ground Ciel went tumbling out of Sebastian's arms and landed on his bottom with a huff.

The ebony haired demon scooped up Ciel once again and the bluenette tucked his head into the crook of the demon's neck. Ciel placed a feather light kiss on Sebastian neck, blushing madly afterwards. Sebastian smiled down at the child and started walking towards the manor.

"It seems you are getting bolder everyday" Ciel blushed even darker and stuck his tongue out childishly. Sebastian mocked being sad and pressed a kiss into the young boys' cheek. The boy smiled at the feeling and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the demon's embrace.


	4. Chapter 4 Dancing

**Hey There!**

**I'm so very sorry for not uploading! I've been trying to balance school, writing and friendship mishaps and it's getting to me!**

Snow White's Posion Kiss** - ****THANK YOU! Because of you I wrote this, finished it and got it up! Because of ur constant pushing I finished it. I know it isn't the full way like I promised but I promise the next one will be... I promise!**

**Thanks for all the Reviews! I really aprecciate them! Please be an angel and review if you havent! I'll be forever in your debt 3**

**Until next time =)**

**Sam**

* * *

Ciel danced around the pole, twisting his legs around it and swivelled his hips, making him slide to the bottom. Sebastian watched in awe as the man on stage seductively moved around the pole, arching his back and making delicious noises.

Ciel had barely anything on. His chest was covered by a small vest; left undone, showing off the lean but built body underneath. His booty shorts and vest were both blood red whilst his knee high boots were black.

Bracelets and bangles littered his arms, and necklaces dangled from his neck. Every movement showed a little more skin, teasing the crowd even more.

_**She said, he taste's so sweet, I wanna lick the wrapper**_

_**And she, she licked me like a lollipop.**_

A pink tongue poked out of the dancer's mouth, pretending to lick a lollipop before quickly darting back into the boy's mouth. Sebastian felt his pants tighten at the erotic sight. Ciel watched as the man shifted in his seat, obviously trying to hide the bulge growing in his pants.

Suddenly the song changed. Ciel grinned and poked his tongue out once again as the lyrics blasted through the speakers that surrounded the stage.

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby, let me know?**_

_**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it and we start real slow.**_

_**You just put your lips together, and you come real close**_

_**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby?**_

_**Here we go**_

The bluenette sauntered over to Sebastian and straddled his lap. Licking the shell of the ebony haired man's ear Ciel whispered quietly "Follow me later, if you're prepared." Sebastian nodded his head quickly and Ciel hopped off, walking towards the other guests.

As soon as the song finished Ciel walked behind the stage and slid the neck laces over his neck. Flipping the vest inside out, he placed a black fedora on his head and placed a tie where the neck laces had been.

The black vest allowed Ciel to saunter into the crowd and place himself at the bar. When the music started, the spotlight flew over to him.

_**Dirty babe you see these shackles? Baby, I'm your slave **_

_**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave **_

_**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**_

Ciel grabbed the whip and shackles off the bar he was leaning against and walked up to a stranger and handed them the cuffs. Allowing the stranger to snap one around Ciel wrist he walked back over to Sebastian. Grabbing the other cuff the bluenette snapped it around the older man's wrist.

Sebastian jerked as the cool metal hit his skin and he moaned quietly. Suddenly, he was being led over to a chair on the stage. Sebastian was pushed into the chair and was shirt was undone. The older man was glad he had left his jacket at home; otherwise he would be in trouble.

Ciel whipped the leg of the chair, causing vibrations to run towards Sebastian groin. The older man groaned. How much more could he take before he came? Ciel repeatedly whipped the chair, sexily dancing around Sebastian, as far away as the handcuffs would let him. The ebony haired man felt his eyes roll into the back of his head from the pleasurable jolts running up the chair.

Sebastian watched as Ciel placed the whip next to the chair and straddled him. Sebastian groaned as his dick twitched, waiting for the boy on top. Ciel raised himself slightly, rubbing his clothed member against the older mans.

Sebastian nearly came. He could feel a burning heat in his stomach and he panted heavily. As the song neared its ending Ciel unlocked Sebastian's arm but Sebastian could not move. His legs were like jelly and his head spun from the pleasure.

Everyone stared shocked as Ciel left the man on the chair, and waltzed toward another dancer. Grinding against the other dancer, Ciel finished the song with a bang.

* * *

As soon the song finished Ciel hopped off the stage and waited for the older man to follow him. Sebastian got out of the chair and followed Ciel off the stage and into the back room. Once inside with the door locked Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's middle.

"Did you like that Sebastian?" Asked Ciel as his head on Sebastian's chest, making the older man wrap his arms around the younger's waist. Sebastian mockingly glared at the boy.

"Just you wait until tonight!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Wings On the Living

Hey! I know, I might have promised a few people that this was going to be a lemon *cough* **Snow White's Poison Kiss ***cough* But, yeah, that isn't finished and this is!

So enjoy, review... and please don't kill me *hides*

* * *

Black wings do not belong on an angel,

They are impure,

A sign of sin,

Black wings do not belong on an angel,

They belong to those who cannot become clean.

White wings do not belong on the Fallen,

They hide the truth, the lies of the Earth,

They convince the honest, trick the wicked,

And laugh at the foolish, watching them follow and fall.

What wings would an angel have?

After they saw this wicked world,

Wings of compassion, darkened by hate,

Would they fall off, and leave him bare.

Wings were never meant for the living,

For we would fly away and die,

Wings were never meant for the living,

And sure as hell not for the dead


	6. Chapter 6 - Getting Back Together

**Hello again! Two updates in a short time! Yea, this will probably only happen once though... Anyway! I was listening to Taylor Swift's _We Are Never Getting Back Together_ and then I started to imagine Ciel and Alois singing this tho their butlers...  
**

**I have no clue where it came from, must be a side effect of all the sugar.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy, review and love being yourself  
**

**Sam =)  
**

* * *

**(Ciel)**

I remember when we broke up the first time

Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like

We haven't seen each other in a month

When you, said you, needed space, what?

**(Alois)**

Then you come around again and say

Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change

Trust me; remember how that lasted for a day

I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you

**(Both)**

Oooh we called it off again last night

But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

**(Sebastian and Claude)**

Like ever...

**(Ciel)**

I'm really gonna miss you picking fights

And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right

And you will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine

**(Ciel and Alois)**

Oooh you called me up again tonight

But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

**(Alois)**

I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever

And I used to say never say never

Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you

And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know

We are never getting back together, like ever

**(All four)**

We are never ever ever getting back together

We are never ever ever getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk

To my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we

Oh, getting back together

**(Ciel)**

You go talk to your friends talk

And my friends talk to me

But we are never ever ever ever getting back together


	7. Chapter 7 - I Love It When He's Rough!

Hello my lovely sadistic pets!

Guess what! I actually have an update for this story! Yeah, I pretty much forgot all about it even when **Snow White's Poison Kiss **reminded me so many times! I also want to thank a friend of mine, her name is Peyton, and she basically forced me to write this! Thank you sweetie!

Ok, this follows on from Chapter 4, the dance scene ;) So yeah, this is what happened after!

Funny thing, I wrote this to Stop Girl - U-KISS! And some BIGBANG 3 KPOP for life!

Now go, read my lovelies and review please!

* * *

Ciel watched the manor get closer. Sebastian had roughly placed him in the car after the incident at the bar and had locked the doors cutting off any way of escape. The younger didn't mind though; he loved it when Sebastian was rough.

The raven haired man swiftly pulled the car up out the front and climbed out, walking swiftly to Ciel's door. Ripping the door off its hinges, Sebastian gathered the startled boy into his arms. Wrapping the others legs around his waist; Sebastian smashed his lips to Ciel's.

Ciel sucked in all the breath he could, before joining Sebastian in a battle of dominance, which he sorely lost. Sebastian tongue travelled around his mouth, tasting him and leaving no space untouched. Ciel moaned and locked his arms around Sebastian's neck, fisting the others hair.

Sebastian groaned as his hair was tugged, making him hard. "Damn this boy, making me crazy from the tiniest of touches" thought Sebastian darkly. The elder stumbled backwards, trying to unlock the door facing backwards.

Sebastian pulled back and finally unlocked the door. Falling backwards, Sebastian landed behind the door, which has been expertly shut by one of Ciel's arms, which were no longer locked around his neck.

Sebastian felt legs tighten around his waist, only then realising that Ciel was straddling him. Sebastian internally groaned. He had been tortured enough tonight.

The bluenette purred as he ran his hands down the others chest, toying with clothed nipples, making the elder beneath him moan and arch his back. Ciel trailed his hands under Sebastian's shirt and placed his cold hands on the other's warm abdomen.

Sebastian groaned as Ciel traced the contours of his abs, feeling the blood rush to his member. Ciel noticed the growing bump and smirked. Leaning down, he nudged the clothed erection with his nose, before taking the clothed member into his mouth.

Sebastian screamed as Ciel sucked on the cloth. The younger pulled away and watched as the elder's crimson eyes rolled back into his delicate pale head. Ciel grinned as his hands climbed up Sebastian's torso, unbuttoning the shirt and letting it fall open, revealing the elder's warm torso.

Ciel waltzed back up to the neglected nipples and flicked one lazily with his tongue. Sebastian writhed as the bud was licked, sucked and pleasured. The elder grinded his teeth together and sensation after sensation rolled through him.

Sebastian had had enough. Flipping the starlet bluenette over, Sebastian attacked his neck, biting and sucking on past bruises, making delicious moans fall from the others mouth. "S-sebas…tian…. ARGH"

Incoherent words stumbled out of the younger's mouth, his eyes clouding over with lust. Sebastian ripped the vest off, forgetting that it wasn't Ciel's to start with.

"Now I'm going to have to pay for that" growled the younger, glaring at his elder. Sebastian nuzzled his neck.

"Not my problem." Ciel gasped as Sebastian lightly bit into the pale column. The bluenette arched, growling low in his throat. Sebastian sucked on the pink nubs, making them hard. Mewls of pleasure escaped the younger's lips as heat pooled in his stomach.

Sebastian slowly unzipped the shorts with his teeth, his hot breath going through the other's silk boxers. Ciel gasped when hot breath hit his cock, making his back arch of the ground. Sebastian slowly pulled down his boxers, making his cock stand straight.

Precum leaked from the tip, and Ciel's eyes rolled back into his head. Sebastian licked from base to tip, before taking the younger's member into his mouth. Ciel screamed from the pleasure, his head rolling on the tiles.

Sebastian nipped at the top and then sucked his hard, lapping at the precum. "Se-ba-Sebastian" the younger groaned. "I'm going to…." Ciel never finished his sentence before he shot his seed down the others mouth.

Sebastian swallowed it whole, and sucked the member dry, collecting any lasting remains. "Turn around" Sebastian said in a low voice. Ciel complied quickly, sticking his ass in the air. Licking his fingers, he circled Ciel's hole.

Ciel hissed as he felt a finger slide into is ass. Squirming in discomfort, he mewled. Suddenly another finger was added, and a scissoring motion made. Sebastian's fingers brushed up against his prostate, making the younger moan loudly.

By the third finger Ciel was screaming. The fingers, thrusting in his ass, made rolls of pleasures run down the younger's spine. "Sebastian….. Please" groaned the bluenette, sweat rolling down his face. Sebastian heard the younger's plea and quickly unzipped his pants.

Positioning his member at the others entrance, he pushed slowly in. Ciel groaned in pain, as he felt the other fill him. Moving slowly, Sebastian slowly drew out of the younger, before snapping his hips forward, making the other scream.

Ciel's throat burned, as the screams were endless. Sweat poured down his back, which Sebastian licked and kissed away. Sebastian could feel he was close, and so could the younger. Giving Ciel's cock a few lazy pumps he felt himself climax, and filled the other with his seed.

Ciel groaned at the feeling. He could feel the warm fluid sliding down his legs but couldn't care less. Rolling away he laid on his back, tired and hot. However, his cock stood straight again, wanting attention. "Damn bastard" the younger muttered. Sebastian looked up to see the younger's cock erect, and seeping.

"Well" said the younger, pointing to his cock. "Do something about it" Sebastian complied and took the cock once again in his mouth. After giving it a few laps, he moved down to Ciel's legs, licking them clean of the mess.

The bluenette groaned at the feeling. And suddenly before he could even think the words left his mouth.

"Want to go for another round?"


End file.
